Project Exorcist
by the.innocent.sorrow
Summary: He is in love with her...She realizes that her whole past is a lie...A noah is after Lenalee and she has to become much stronger if she wants to protect her family.Blinded by her purpose, Lena dosen't have time for anyone or anything except training. Will Allen tell her how he feels?Will Lenalee be destroyed by her own innocence?Or something completely different happend...
1. Her Violet Eyes

Allen's shoes tapped on the cold floor as he walked. It was dark and cold, typical night at the order. Probably you're wondering why was he awake in such a late hour.

Well, Allen just couldn't sleep. He was thinking about Lenalee.

She went on a mission 2 weeks ago and he was worried about her. He always thought that Lenalee hated being alone so he always did his best to keep her company, but now…

Allen wanted to go to the roof to get some fresh air, to have some time to think about how he really felt about Lenalee.

As soon as he got to the roof, he saw a dark figure standing by one of the columns.

"Hello? Who is there?" Allen's voice echoed in the night and got lost shortly after.

The figure turned to face him and he recognized the girl.

"Lenalee!" the boy ran to her and hugged her. She was a little surprised by his actions, but still hugged him back.

"Lenalee, when did you come back?" Allen finally released her.

"Just so, but it was too late so I didn't want to wake anyone. Sorry by the way."

"What for?" Allen was pretty confused, but Lenalee pointed at his stomach. There was a big blood stain.

"Ah, is that your blood Lenalee!?" Allen's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Since the Innocence is in my blood there's no danger for me." She gave him a warm slime.

"But still…" he took Lena's hand "…it must be painful. C'mon, let's go to your room"

"_I can not find peace if you are in pain..." _Allen thought to himself as he led her down the halls.

When they arrived in Lenalee's room, she went to her nightstand and took some bandages.

"Turn around please." She turned to Allen.

He blushed a bit, but followed her orders. Lenalee quickly took off her damaged uniform and warped her wounds in the bandages. Meanwhile Allen slightly turned to see if she is done, but when he did he blushed even more and got back to looking at the wall. Lenalee found a new coat and wore it over her half-naked body.

"It's Ok now." She announced and sat on the bed. Allen sat near her and tried to hide his face, because of the blush. Lena noticed it.

"What's wrong Allen-kun?" Lenalee looked at him wit her ice-cold violet eyes; the same eyes that droved Allen crazy.

"A-Ah, n-nothing!" he started to laugh nervously.

Lena looked at the floor "Why are you blushing Allen-kun?" Allen put his hands over his face "N-No reason!"

"Ok, if you say so…" she smiled at him "…Do you want to go to the dining hall?"

"Sure!" they both laughed and exited the room.

THE DINING HALL…

"So, Lenalee how was your mission?" Allen looked at Lenalee as he leaned on a table. She sat by him. "Not good…My mission was to find a piece of Innocence, but the location I was given was wrong. There was just a horde of level 4 akuma and I fought, that's all." She looked at her lap. It's like Lenalee was trying to avoid eye contact with Allen.

"And you killed them all by yourself!?" Allen was pretty impressed.

"Yeah" She clenched her fists and jaw. Allen noticed it and sat by her. He took Lenalee's hand in his and looked deep into her sad violet eyes.

"What's wrong Lenalee?"

"It's just that…" tears started to roll down her cheeks "…while I was away, every night I had this horrible person appearing in my dreams. She looked just like me, but she is awful, cruel and just evil. She said that soon we will meet and she will destroy everything dear and precious to me so she can use my body as her own. That girl called herself Juliet and also said she was a Noah…"

**CHAPTER1/END**

**OK, I worked really hard on this first chapter and I know it's short but it is my first one so I hope you like it. I'm looking forward continuing this story!**

**the. innocent. sorrow**


	2. Juliet

"What should I do Allen-kun?" Lenalee's body was shaking. Allen felt powerless, he just couldn't help her. He was used to the idea of the fourteenth living inside him and wasn't scared, but to Lenalee this was something new. All that was left to do was to ask Bookman about that new Noah.

As they sat in the dining hall the morning soon came. The first one to come was Lavi. When he saw them sitting all alone he thought something completely different. Lavi was sure that Allen and Lenalee were on a date.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he got a wide smirk on his face.

The first one to turn around and look at him was Lenalee. She was still crying so overall it was a heartbreaking picture. Lavi's smile quickly fell off his face and got replaced by anxiety. He ran to Lenalee and knelt in front of her.

"Hey, Allen, what's wrong with Lenalee!?"

"She, we need to talk with Bookman. Where is he?" Allen tightened his grip on Lenalee's hand.

"I'll find him right away!" Lavi ran out the door and began looking for Bookman.

Meanwhile Allen was doing his best to calm Lenalee.

"Don't worry Lenalee, everything will be Ok, trust me." Allen smiled at her as sweet as he could.

"No, it won't be Ok. As long as I'm this weak it won't be Ok." Lenalee dried her tears and gripped the edge of her skirt. "No matter what, I must; no, I need to become much, stronger. Now I understand how you feel Allen-kun. Even tough I hate this sensation I will carry it deep in my heart and turn it into power. I know I can. That's why I've became an exorcist. So I can protect my world no matter the cost." They heard clapping behind them. As soon as they turned to see who it was, they saw all the Order members.

"We will stand by your side miss Lenalee!" Johnny was trying to hold back his tears.

"Yes, we won't let you down Lenalee!" said River.

"Because that's how family is, right sis?" Komui smiled.

Lenalee stood up. "Yes, we are family, that's why it's about time I start to protect you. All these years all of you had defended me, but I am an exorcist so I have to be the one to fight and give my life for your survival. So many of my precious friends had died in this war, but I am still alive, which obliges me to fight. Until the Earl and the Noah are defeated, I will not stop." She smiled at the ground.

"Lenalee…" Allen was shocked by her words. He never believed that he would hear such words coming from Lenalee. The boy finally realized how much she has grown since the fight with the level 4 akuma.

"If that's your decision…" Bookman stepped out of the crowd "…if that's your decision, Miss Lenalee, tell me about that person you see in your dreams."

Lenalee explained to Bookman every last detail she remembered about Juliet. After she was done Bookman had a worried expression on his face.

"What? What is it Bookman?" she asked.

"Road is dreams, Tikky is pleasure, Jasdevi is bonds, Lulubell is lust, but Juliet Blue, she is the most powerful and dangerous Noah. That girl holds the memories of the revenge and hatred." The bookman turned to the supervisor. "Komui, I think it's time to tell her."

"Tell me? What?" Lenalee asked.

"Lena, we tried to keep this a secret from you, but I'm afraid that it's time for you to know the truth." Komui continued "From your very birth you had Juliet living inside your mind. You got captured by the Order a lot earlier than you remember. Yes, our parents got killed by an akuma, a third level one, but when you saw them dying your dark boots went crazy and destroyed the demon. From that day you were a prisoner in the Order. Many years after that you became an exorcist."

"But what about all my memories!? What were they?" Lenalee started crying again

"We believe that they were created by Juliet so you would stay calm and provide her with favorable terms of life." These words were the biggest shock for Lenalee. She clenched her fists and bent her head. Lena had no idea how she felt in that very moment. She was sad, angry, scared, depressed and confused all at the same time.

Allen tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she ran off before he could. Lenalee walked down the halls all alone. She's been living in the Order her whole life, apparently and she's started calling it her home long ago, but now, somehow she didn't felt safe there. At the moment the words she said earlier seemed more unattainable than before. Lenalee decided to go to Hevlaska for some reason. The exorcist stepped on the elevator and it carried her in the depths of the Black Order. Soon the girl saw that well known glowing of Hevlaska's body.

"Hev? Hev it's me." Her voice echoed trough the quiet hall.

"What is it Lenalee?" said Hevlaska

"Would you check my synchronization with the Innocence?" Lenalee asked politely.

There was no response. Hevlaska warped her feelers around Lena's shoulders and lifted her up.

"5%, 28%, 34%, 59%, 72%… 86% that's the number of synchronization"

"_Damn it, I have no progress at all!_" Lenalee thought to herself. Hevlaska put her back down.

"Lena, I can feel darkness coming from the depths of your heart. Your Innocence, it is struggling with something … evil. What is it?"

"I don't know Hev." With these words she pressed one of the buttons of the elevator and traveled back up. She was determined to raise her synchronization.

Once she found herself back up, Lenalee ran off to Kanda's room.

She knocked on the door and waited for him to open. Unfortunately no one answered.

"_What am I supposed to do now?!_" Lenalee's mind was captured by one thought – Juliet.


	3. Come Home

**Chapter 3**

Lenalee had no idea what was she supposed to do from now on. She just started walking forward. Down the halls, her only company was her fading shadow. The young exorcist couldn't see anything but the soft hypnotizing darkness of the hallway.

Bright light suddenly caught Lenalee's attention. It was coming from an opened door. That door leaded directly to Komui's office. She decided to ask him to let her on a new mission. As the girl stepped in the room it took some time for eyes to adjust to the light.

"Brother…" her voice was weak "I want to ask you something" she raised her glaze just to find Allen standing by the supervisor's desk.

"Hi Allen." She greeted

"Hello."

"What is it sis? What do you want to ask me?" her brother smiled

Lenalee decided to go straight to the point. "Brother, I want you to let me go on a mission and I won't take no as an answer."

"Ok, you'll go with Allen." Both exorcists were surprised by Komui's response "I am sending you to China, namely our home town. We have a distress signal coming from there."

"O-Our home town?" Lenalee asked as she was tried to pull herself together.

"When are we leaving?" Allen asked

"Right now." Komui announced and the two exorcists headed to the door.

Right after they left, River asked "Komui, why did you sent Lenalee on a mission so soon?"

"Because…" Hi fixed his glasses "…both you and I know that Liverier will be here to take her away soon."

As the two exorcists walked Allen could see Lenalee, but it was like he couldn't feel her persistence. She was looking at the ground, her eyes were empty, and her skin was so pale it almost looked white. It seemed that life had left that girl.

Suddenly she spoke "Allen-kun, what are we supposed to do in China?" he barely heard what she said, but still answered.

"There were a couple of distress signals coming from there and we are going to investigate." He tried to sound cheerful.

"Uh-huh, got it. What are we going to travel with?"

"W-We are going to travel with a train."

"Sounds good." She had that dead atmosphere around her, unlike the usual warmth and happiness so Allen decided to stay quiet for as long as he could.

2 HOURS LATER…

Allen and Lenalee were already on their way to China. With every passing second Lena looked more and more depressed. Allen couldn't stand it anymore so he broke the silence.

"Look, Lenalee, pull yourself together, ok?! You don't seem like the Lenalee I used to know! I mean, it's not like you're alone, I'm with you, and Timcampy, Lavi, Kanda and everyone at the Order are too! We won't let anyone hurt you! We're family and more important, we're friends and I love you!" he blushed "I-I mean we all love you…"

Lenalee looked at him; there was a spark in her eyes. Allen couldn't help but to notice how beautiful she was at that very moment. He started to lean to kiss her; they were inches away from one another, but suddenly the train stopped and it all suddenly got awkward.

"I-I'm going to go see what's going on…" Lenalee rose from her seat

"U-Um, Yeah, lets check it out…" Allen agreed

They ran out of the train. There wasn't anything wrong; they just had arrived in China.

"So where is the distress signal coming from?" Allen asked

Lena looked at the document in her hand and spoke "Of course." She frowned.

"What is it?" Allen asked again and tried to understand the situation.

"It's the exact address of my home. But it makes no sense! No one lives there; it's all in ruins, who could have asked for help?"

They walked in silence. Soon the exorcists arrived in the location. Ruins, nothing more, nothing less.

"What the hell is wrong with…", but Lenalee was interrupted by Allen

"AKUMA!"

She turned around just in time to avoid the demon's attack. "_Innocence, activate"_ a bright green light shone from Lena's legs as she activated her crystal boots. As soon as the exorcists started to chase the demon a horde of level 3 akuma attacked them from the back. While Allen was fighting, two of the monsters got a hold of Lenalee and separated themselves from the horde.

A voice rose from the background and the battlefield froze.

"Well, well, well, looks like I got myself a doll."

The dark distinguished the silhouette of Road Kamelot. She got closer to Lenalee and put a hand on her face; the young exorcist quickly fainted.

"No! What the hell are you doing Road!? Leave her alone!" Allen shouted after them, but it was too late. The Noah smirked and faded away as quick as she had appeared.

"_Lord Millennium is in search of you, looking for the heart now, have you heard the news…_" the creepy melody spread in the air.

**Ok, so this chapter took me some time. Oh, well, I hope you enjoy it! The next chapter will be up soon…**


	4. The eyes of a Noah

_**Chapter 4**_

"Lenalee! LENALEE!" Allen cried after her, but it was no use. The demons just crowded around him and started attacking. The boy didn't even bother to defend himself. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice. That was Lavi. He cleared the whole place with just one attack. Lavi landed somewhere near and ran to Allen's destination.

"Allen, what happened!? Where is Lena!?"

Allen was crying out loud now "She took her away…so fast…I couldn't….I had to protect her! Damn it, damn it all!"

"Who took her away?" Lavi tried to calm himself down

"Road!" Allen was sobbing and hitting the ground over and over again.

"Shit!"

MEANWHILE…

"Yay, yay, yay! I got myself a doll, a pretty, pretty doll!" Road was cheering and jumping around Lenalee…

"But, Road-sama isn't it dangerous to keep an exorcist in our headquarters ~Lero?" Lero worried

The young Noah looked at him with a devilish smile. She sat on Lenalee's lap and asked:

"Come on Lero, do you really think I'm that dumb?" Road giggled and started playing with Lena's short hair "She is in trance, but I must admit that it was pretty difficult to tame her. I had to use one of my most powerful spells. Now my poor pretty Lena is struggling with her self, but actually it's all in her, or should I say, my dream…" Road laughed again.

"Oh, is that so?" a thick, but yet gentle voice questioned behind the chair Lenalee was sitting on.

"Tikky?" Road looked a bit confused "Weren't you on a mission or something?"

He smiled lightly "I was, but I heard you have captured an exorcist so I decided to come over." He looked at Lenalee "So there she is. Of all the people on this world, Juliet had to choose an exorcist?!" Tikky wasn't pleased with the thought.

Road on the other hand… "Don't you dare saying a bad word about her! After all, she is my favorite exorcist." She leaned closer to Lena s face.

Tikky raised an eyebrow

"Wasn't that cheating boy Allen your favorite?"

Road sighted dreamily "He was, but I got bored of him. All he cares about are his friends and the demons; it's not as easy to get on his nerves."

"Anyway," Tikky continued "I don't think Lord Millennium will be happy when he sees you playing with Juliet's future body like that."

"Don't worry," said Road "Earl told me to do whatever I may please with her. We all know that it won't be long before Lenalee's nerves get crushed by my dream. Then, Juliet will just simply take over her mind and use Lena's body as her own."

Tikky took a closer look at the young exorcist "Well, I must admit that she looks almost exactly as Juliet did, except for the hair, our dear sister's hair was far longer."

Road puffed her cheeks "Her hair was long and pretty, but it just had to burn during that silly fight with a level 3"

Road's eyes suddenly sparked. She took Lenalee's hand and led her in some direction. Tikky looked confused after them.

Moments later the two girls came back. Lenalee was wearing a bloody red dress that showed off her delicate shoulders, her hair was…Long? And partly pulled back

Tikky's eyes widened as he saw Lenalee's "new" look.

"Well, what do you think?" Road asked obviously proud of herself.

"Now she looks exactly as Juliet. But how did you?" The man asked confused.

The younger Noah made a face "Not telling…"

Suddenly they heard the noise of something being slammed and also the twins Jasdero and Debitto shouting at each other.

"Oi, oi, Jasdero look what we have here." Debitto remarket at the sight of Lenalee

"Hey, what's Juliet doing here? I thought her body got destroyed while fighting that maniac Cross!" Jasdero started walking around Lenalee.

Road frowned and hugged Lena: "That's not Juliet! It's my dolly Lena!"

Debitto smirked "Oh yeah, I remember; it's that boy Allen's little princess." He stepped closer and lifted Lenalee's chin, his lips almost touching hers "Well, I must admit that she is quite the beauty…pretty, pretty…wah~" Road pulled him roughly by the shoulder.

"Lord Millennium said that only I am allowed to play with her." She hummed and took Lena's hand.

"Oh come on!" Debitto protested while sitting on one of the chairs "It's no fair! I want to play too!" he reached out and got a hold on the girl's wrist, pulling her on his lap. "We have to share, especially a cute girl like her."

Jasdero wondered "Bro, since when are you interested in girls?"

"Hmm?" Debitto looked up to him "I'm a guy; she's attractive, what's so weird about me liking her?"

"Dunno, it's just not like you…" Dero sighted.

"~Lero, ~Lero, ~Lero! Everyone's out of their mind ~Lero!" The dark golem protested.

"I hate to say it, but I must agree." Tikky agreed.

AT THE BLACK ORDER …

The heavy gates opened, allowing Allen and Lavi to pass trough. They were surprised to see all the members gathered around, awaiting their arrival.

"Oi, guys, what's going on here?" Lavi asked

"I believe I will be the one to answer your question." Out of the crowd stepped Mr. Liverier, followed by his apprentice and also River and Komui.

"Step away bookman junior, I have to talk to Mr. Walker." Liverier announced

Allen was quite depressed. He didn't pay much attention as Liverier stepped closer. Walker's thoughts were captured by Lenalee. He couldn't help, but blame himself about everything.

"Would you be so kind and come with us; we have to discuss something about Mrs. Lenalee Lee."

Allen didn't respond. The boy just blindly followed the men to whatever direction they were heading to.

Soon they found themselves in Komui's office.

"Take a seat, Allen." The young exorcist followed Komui's orders.

Liverier started "I believe it would be best if we head straight to the point. Yesterday, September 27th you and lady Lenalee Lee were sent on a mission. Is it true that she got captured by the Noah Road Kamelot?"

"Yes." Allen responded in a weak voice.

"Tell me exactly what you remember from the moment of the kidnapping."

"We…" Allen stared in a husky voice "…we got off the train and headed to the destination we were given, of which she said was the address of Lenalee's house. Suddenly a demon attacked her from the back. While chasing after it…" Allen paused to take a breath "…A horde of level 3s showed and while I was distracted two of the demons got a hold of her. Road showed, mentioned something about her having a new doll and then disappeared, taking Lenalee Lee with her."

**Chapter 4/END**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! This chapter got a little longer, but I really do hope it was interesting enough. Oh well, next part will be up soon so stay tuned! **** PLEASE REVIEW 'cause your opinion is important to me!**


End file.
